Born to Make History
by bookwormgirl69
Summary: Ever wondered what Victor's childhood was like when he began figure skating? Ever wondered what it would be like if he had a younger sister? Join Victor and his sister as they grow together and pursue their figure skating careers. Story will eventually reach main story. Eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Welcome to my Yuri on Ice story. I absolutely love this anime! It's the only sports anime that I love and I usually don't like anything athletic. I probably won't be spending a lot of time on this fanfic since I am currently working on two others, but the beginning chapters for this are pretty short so the updates will be frequent. I hope you all like it! Now then, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

* * *

A seven-year-old Victor shifted excitedly in his seat inside a hospital, his father sitting calmly beside him. He was at figure skating camp earlier doing a special routine since today was Valentine's Day, when suddenly his father walked in and asked his teacher to excuse Victor for the day. The boy immediately knew that it had something to do with his mother since his father never took Victor out of practice for anything.

The young boy glanced to his father from the corner of his eyes. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed, an air of calm surrounding him, but Victor could tell that his dad was really nervous. His foot jumped up and down like a jackrabbit's and his breathing was harder, loud enough to hear.

Victor didn't understand why his father was so nervous. He was so happy because he was going to get a new brother or sister. He heard his father mumble something about his mother being two weeks early but he didn't know what that meant.

They've been sitting for about an hour until Victor's father spoke to him. "Are you excited, Victor?"

Victor vigorously nodded his head. "Yeah papasha! I can't wait to see if I have a brother or sister!"

His father chuckled, his son's enthusiasm easing some tension in his body. "What do you think the baby will be?"

Victor hummed. "I hope it's a girl. That way, I can protect her from anything bad."

He giggled when his father ruffled his silver hair. "Well no matter what, I know you'll be a great big brother."

After that happy moment, the doctor stepped out of the room and faced them with a smile. "Congratulations Mr. Nikiforov. Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl. You may go in now."

Mr. Nikiforov stood up. "Thank you, doctor." He grasped Victor's hand. "Let's go, son."

Victor slid off the seat and let his father lead him. "Thank you for helping my mamasha," he said to the doctor.

The doctor smiled even more. "You're welcome, young man."

Victor ran to his mother when his father closed the door. She looked exhausted but she was proudly grinning down at the bundle of joy in her arms.

She looked up when her son approached her. "Hello, Victor. Meet your new baby sestra."

His mom held out the baby for him to hold. He positioned his arms as his mother instructed him and stared down at his baby sister. He was immediately captivated by her cuteness. She had a small tuft of silver hair on her head and her ice blue eyes stared up at him with curiosity.

Victor grinned back at his little sister. "Hello, my name is Victor. I'm your big bratan."

The baby continued to stare at him silently.

Victor's father walked to his wife and kissed her. "Are you both okay, honey?"

"We're fine, sweetheart. The doctor said they want to keep a close eye on the baby for a couple of days since she was born early."

"Have you decided a name yet?"

Victor's mother shook her head. "Not yet. I want it to be something perfect."

Victor's focus was solely on his baby sister. She reached out with her tiny hands to touch his face, cooing cutely. He took notice of her silver hair and blue eyes again, traits that he also possessed.

He gasped sharply and turned to his parents. "I have a name for her!"

His parents turned to him. His mom responded. "Oh? What do you have in mind, Victor?"

He grinned brightly. "Victoria! Because she looks like me!"

His parents looked at each other then his mother giggled. "I think it's a wonderful name for her. Victoria it is then."

His father chuckled. "I agree."

Victor poked Victoria's cheek. 'I'm going to be the best big brother you've ever had, Victoria!" he proclaimed.

She giggled happily at his outburst.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! The next chapter is pretty short so it should be up soon.**

 **Russian translations:**

 **papasha-father**

 **mamasha-mother**

 **sestra-sister**

 **bratan-brother**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I don't have much to say this time. The next chapter is a bit longer so that will take some time, but I should have it out soon. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

* * *

 _Nine months later…_

Victoria was growing well despite her early birth. She started saying simple words like mamasha and papasha. For some reason, she couldn't say Victor's name so every day he would just sit in front of her, slowly repeating his name until she did something.

Victoria's mom was in the kitchen, preparing snacks and dinner for when her boys returned home from work and school. She looked up and gazed at her daughter who was playing with her toys on her play mat in the living room.

She smiled and twisted her head to a clock reading 3 o'clock. _Victor should be home any minute now,_ she thought.

As if on cue, Victor busted through the door, ears and nose red from the cold. He closed the door behind him to prevent fall leaves from blowing inside. He took off his scarf and jacket and placed them on a coat rack before running to the kitchen.

"Hi mamasha!" Victor greeted while hugging her waist.

She hugged him back. "Welcome home Victor! I've made some snacks for you."

"Thank you!"

Instead of eating though, he made a beeline straight to Victoria. He threw his backpack to the side and crouched in front of her with a big grin.

"Hey Victoria!" Victor happily stated to his baby sister.

She only made some noise when he approached her and returned her attention back to her toys.

Victor scooped her up and placed her on the couch sitting up against the armrest. Victoria made a small noise of protest when he moved her away from her toys, but now she just stared at her big brother curiously.

The silver-haired boy sat across from her with an expected look. "Okay Victoria, let's try this again. Say my name: Vic-tor," he slowly pronounced.

His sister stared at him with a blank face. He groaned. "Come on Victoria. You can say mamasha and papasha, but you can't say your bratan's name?"

His ice blue eyes watered in mock hurt to get some sort of reaction out of her, but Victoria continued to stare at him with a toothless smile.

Their mom smiled at Victor's attempt to get his sister to say his name.

"Victor, let your sestra take her time to learn," she said. "She'll get it eventually. Now, hurry and eat your snacks before your father comes to take you to figure skating camp."

He sighed. "Okay."

He picked Victoria up and put her back on the play mat to resume playing.

* * *

Victor was doing his homework on the floor next to his baby sister a week later. He never stopped trying to get Victoria to say his name. Of course he heeded his mother's advice and let her take her time. He just thought if he kept repeating it, she would learn faster.

The young boy huffed in frustration when he got stuck on a problem. When he was about to erase his answer, Victoria spoke.

"Victa!"

His eraser hovered over his paper. He twisted his head to his sister, eyes wide in shock.

"Victoria, what did you just say," Victor whispered.

"Victa!" she exclaimed loudly with a smile.

He dropped his pencil and gasped sharply. "Victoria, you finally said my name!"

Victor scooped her into his arms and nuzzled her enthusiastically. "I'm so proud of you!"

She giggled happily, repeating his name over and over again.

Abandoning his homework, he ran to his parent's room, still carrying his baby sister. "Mamasha! Papasha! Victoria finally said my name!"

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Hopefully, I don't take too long with the next chapter, but with exams coming up that may be somewhat difficult.**

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Literally every Friday, I have an exam or two so I'm constantly studying every week. On top of that, I always have assignments and quizzes every week as well, so my classes are pretty hectic. Luckily, my semester is almost over so I'm almost done! Anyway, thank you all for your patience and continuing support. They always give me the motivation to continue writing. So, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

* * *

 _Four years later…_

Four-year-old Victoria sat at her kitchen table doodling pictures of her family. Her mom, as usual, was preparing dinner for when her dad and brother come home.

The silver-haired girl snatched her recent doodle, jumped off her chair, and ran to her mom.

"Mamasha!" Victoria exclaimed excitedly. "Look, look! I drew a picture of you!" She held up her drawing proudly.

Her mom paused in her cooking to look at the picture. A smile formed on her lips at the simple yet colorful stick figure.

"That's very good, Victoria. I'll pin it on your corkboard later, okay?"

Victoria happily nodded. She turned to return to the table until the front door opened. The girls twisted their heads to see Victoria's father entering the kitchen.

"Oh honey, welcome home!" the mother greeted with obvious affection.

The father smiled back and kissed his wife. "Hi honey."

Victoria ran back to the table, grabbed another of her doddles, and ran to her father.

"Papasha! Papasha! I made this for you!"

He took the offered paper and looked at the drawing. He grinned down at his daughter while ruffling her hair. "It's very pretty, little snowflake."

"Is Victor not with you?" mom asked while searching for her only son. Her husband usually picked up Victor after leaving work.

"I thought that I should bring Victoria with me to pick up Victor this time."

He knelt down to Victoria's level. "Do you want to see your big bratan figure skating?"

Victoria's ice blue orbs sparkled with excitement. She always wanted to know what figure skating looked like ever since Victor described it to her. He made it sound like it was the greatest sport ever. She was also excited to see her brother perform his most favorite hobby ever.

She nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Her father chuckled. "That's my girl." He stood up. "Grab your coat and let's go."

Before her could finish his sentence, Victoria dashed to the front door and grabbed her coat from the coat rack. The parents laughed at their daughter's eagerness then dad walked after Victoria before she could leave the house.

They arrived at the ice rink ten minutes before Victor's practice ended. Victoria's dad held her hand as they walked inside. The frostiness of the ice rink nipped at her nose. She ran to the wall when the instructor called out her brother's name to perform a few jumps before practice ended.

Victoria stood up on her tippy toes to see over the edge but it wasn't enough. Seeing her predicament, her father lifted her up in his arms so she could see. Her eyes lit up when she saw Victor do spinning jumps flawlessly. Even though there was no music playing and his movements seemed random, they flowed together effortlessly.

Victor bowed after his performance. His instructor clapped, praising his work. "Excellent work, Victor. That's it for now everyone! We'll continue next week. Have a great weekend!"

Victor quickly said bye to his friends then skated to his father. His eyes sparkled when he saw his little sister wave at him.

As soon as their father set her down, Victor wrapped his arms around Victoria in a crushing hug, lifting her off her feet.

A wide grin spread out on his face. "My sweet Victoria! You came to see your big bratan figure skate?"

Victoria giggled as he nuzzled her cheek. "Yeah! You were so cool!"

Victor's grin grew larger at his sister's compliment. "Thank you."

Their dad ruffled Victor's hair in greeting. "All right, you two. Let's head home. Your mom most likely finished dinner by now."

"Okay."

Victor reluctantly put down his sister and ran to the locker room to change out of his skates to regular shoes. They all made it safely home and ate dinner together.

Victor and Victoria were getting ready for bed. Victor finished brushing his teeth when something tugged at his shirt. He looked down and saw Victoria staring up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What is it, Victoria?" he asked.

She nervously wrung the hem of her shirt. "I know you're already busy, but can you teach me how to figure skate, please?"

He gasped in astonishment and happiness. He leaned down to his sister, his eyes watery. "Did I inspire you to take up figure skating?"

Victoria simply nodded.

Her brother squealed and scooped her up in his arms, embracing her tightly. He nuzzled her cheek against his until they were both red. "Of course I'll teach you! Anything for my little sestra!"

He set her down. "Papasha isn't working tomorrow, so we'll ask him to take us shopping for ice skates."

Victoria nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

The next morning at the dinner table, while the Russian family ate breakfast, Victor asked his dad if he could take him and Victoria to buy ice skates for her.

The father looked up in surprise at his son. "Ice skates?" He then turned to Victoria. "You want to do figure skating as well, little snowflake?"

Victoria eagerly nodded. "Yep! I want to figure skate just like big bratan Victor!"

Their mom laughed. "How precious. It seems you're a great role model to Victoria, Victor."

Victor bashfully flushed with a proud smile. "I am her big brother. So can you papasha, please?"

Papasha chuckled. "Of course Victor, as soon as you two finish eating breakfast."

Victor and Victoria scarfed down their food then their father drove them to the mall to the same shoe store that Victor bought his ice skates. Their dad sat on one of the benches, watching as Victor helped Victoria pick out her first ice skates since he was an expert on it.

Victoria pointed at a pair of skates on display. "I like this one!"

The ice skates were a light pink with small rhinestones decorating the area where the shoelaces were.

Victor nodded in approval. "They'll look so cute on you. Let's ask a clerk to see if they have one with soft padding inside. That way, you don't hurt your feet and you can grow comfortable wearing ice skates in the near future."

He managed to catch an employee and asked if the skates that Victoria picked had any padding in it.

"Let me see what I can find."

The clerk returned with the skates and handed them to Victor. The two silver-haired siblings also found skate guards to go with them then their father paid for everything.

When they returned home, Victor and Victoria ran outside, skates in their hands, to the large pond in their backyard. It was iced over, the solid water reflecting the sunlight. A small stone bench stood on the side, a light pile of snow dusting the surface.

Victoria lifted herself on the bench and took off her snow boots while Victor put on her new ice skates, instructing her how to tie her shoelaces. Victor then put on his own skates. As soon as he finished tying them, Victoria hopped off the bench and dashed to the pond.

She was so excited but it was replaced by confusion when a pair of arms around her waist stopped her. She looked up and saw that Victor held her back.

"Wait Victoria," he said. "Let me see if the ice is strong enough to support us, alright?"

Victor stepped on the frozen pond with one foot and put his weight on it. The ice didn't crack so he deemed it safe.

He turned to his sister with a smile. "You ready to start, 'Toria?"

Victoria nodded. "Yeah!"

Victor held out his hand. "Hold my hand, okay?"

His sister eagerly grasped his hand and held on tightly. Victor stepped on the ice and slowly pulled along Victoria as she made her first contact with the ice. She let out a surprised squeak as her feet slid out from under her. Her free arm flailed wildly as he attempted to find her balance but failed.

Victor, being calm as ever, simply grabbed her hand and continued pulling her.

"Relax Victoria," Victor instructed softly. "Get your feet under you and bend your knees like I'm doing."

Victoria gulped, slightly scared of skating now but imitated her brother's position as best as she could.

Victor nodded in approval. "Very good 'Toria, but you're leaning forward too much. Try to center yourself more."

She leaned back and straight. It felt awkward with her knees bent.

Sensing her discomfort, Victor sent her an encouraging smile. "I know it feels weird but it's the correct positon. Later, you won't even notice; it will feel natural to you. You're learning fast, sestra."

Victoria beamed brightly at her brother's praise.

He continued talking. "I'll keep pulling you until you perfect your balance, all right?"

She nodded in understanding. Victor skated backwards and in circles around the pond, him occasionally correcting his little sister if she forgot to bend her knees or leaning too much.

"It looks like you got the hang of it," Victor said, sliding to a stop.

Victoria skated right into him, not knowing how to stop yet. She looked up at him with an embarrassed blush as he held her shoulders to steady her.

Victor chuckled. "We'll work on that another time. Now, let's work on your feet." He placed his right leg behind with his foot out to the side slightly. "When you want to move forward, push off your toe from the side, not behind you. I'll hold your hand while you do it."

Victoria did as she was told. She stumbled a couple of times but caught on quickly. In little time, she was skating beside her brother who still held her hand.

"It will be easier if you think of your feet as pizza and French fries," Victor added as advice.

The silver-haired siblings continued skating together until it started snowing steadily.

"Let's head inside before we catch a cold," said Victor.

They took off their ice skates in a hurry and put on their snow boots before rushing to the house.

"Victor, can you teach me ice skating every day?" Victoria asked. "I know you have your own practice…"

Victor's eyes sparkled. "Of course! I'll always make time for you, little sestra!" he shouted wholeheartedly.

Victoria giggled at her brother's silliness.

From then on, every day after Victor finished with school and figure skating practice, he would immediately teach Victoria more about ice skating in general and what he learned during figure skating practice. He would even show off some jumps to her and Victoria would attempt them, only to fall on her butt.

Victor bit his tongue to hold in his laughter but a few chuckles escaped. His expression shifted to a sympathetic look when Victoria's eyes started welling up with tears. He glided to her and scooped her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. The older brother rubbed her back in a comforting manner while skating backwards at a leisurely pace.

"It's okay sestra," Victor stated. "You're doing great on everything else. The jumps are too advanced for your age but I know you'll get them eventually."

Victoria sniffled, nodding her head. Victor saw that she was still sad so he rubbed his nose against hers. She let out a cute laugh.

Victor grinned in return. "That's the smile I love to see."

* * *

 **And that's it for now! Thanks to all of you again for your continued support.**

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't been updating this story often. Each chapter is supposed to be short yet it took me forever to update. I have been occupied with an internship and studied for the GRE which took all of my time, so I apologize for the wait. Unfortunately, school is starting soon for me so I will even have less time to work on this story, but I will do my best. Anyway, thank you all for your patience and enjoy!**

* * *

Mamasha gazed out the window, seeing her two children ice skating at the backyard pond. She laughed to herself as Victor lifted Victoria into the air, twirling her around. She heard them laughing joyfully through the glass.

"Honey," Mamasha said to her husband, "have you seen Victoria figure skating recently?"

Papasha looked up from his newspaper. "Yes, I have. She can't do jumps yet but she glides and skates very well. I'm amazed how fast she learned from Victor and it seems she's naturally graceful for figure skating."

"I know," Mamasha responded with pride. "Victor is a really great teacher. Do you think we should have Victoria join a figure skating camp like Victor?"

The husband had a contemplative look. "We don't know for sure if she wants to pursue figure skating as a career so let's ask her first."

"I suppose you're right," she stated. "It would be a shame to hinder her potential."

About an hour later, Victor and Victoria returned to the house, taking off their ice skates. Mamasha greeted them with a hug. "Welcome back, you two! Dinner is ready so go freshen up."

Once the family finished dinner, Mamasha spoke to Victoria. "Victoria, how much do you love figure skating?"

Victoria smiled brightly. "I love figure skating this much!" She spread out her arms wide.

Her mom giggled. "That's wonderful. Would you like to do more with your bratan?"

Victor looked up at his mom, realization hitting him. "Mamasha, do you mean…"

Papasha spoke up. "Your mother and I think that Victoria should join you in your figure skating camp." He then kneeled down and patted her head. "That is if you want to, little snowflake. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"You mean I get to skate with big bratan," asked Victoria curiously.

"Well, you wouldn't be right beside me," Victor explained, "but we can skate together sometimes and that way we can spend more time together."

"So what do you say, sweetheart?" Mamasha said, turning Victoria's attention to her mother.

The little silver-haired girl ran to Victor, hugging his leg. "I want to skate with bratan!"

Victor hugged her back tightly. "Yay!"

Papasha grinned. "Then it's settled. Since this year's training is almost over, we'll sign you up for next year, all right Victoria?"

She turned to her parents with a lovely smile. "Okay!"

In the next year, when Victoria turned six, she attended the same figure skating camp as Victor. She, of course, was put into a beginner class because of her age. Victoria surpassed all the basics so quickly that the instructor was very impressed but not very surprised since she knew who Victoria's brother was.

Because of Victoria's previous teachings, the instructor took it upon herself to teach the young girl more advanced steps, which Victoria learned wholeheartedly. The teacher even allowed Victoria to practice with Victor's age group from time to time. Everyone adored her especially Victor who would coddle her relentlessly.

Victor was very proud of his little sister. She advanced very quickly in the span of a few weeks, but this also worried him. He was afraid that Victoria's rinkmates would grow jealous of her and pick on her. Thankfully, his concern was misplaced. Her rinkmates would approach her and ask for help which Victoria gladly offered. However, he should have known that not all of Victoria's rinkmates were friendly.

After practice ended, all the skaters got picked up and went home. Victor and Victoria's dad was running late so they were the only ones at the skating rink. Victoria just finished putting on her shoes when a couple of boys from her class approached her.

Victoria looked up. "Hi! Do you guys need something?"

One of the boys spoke up. "Do you think you're better than us?"

Victoria looked perplexed. "No, of course not."

"The teacher always pays more attention to you than the rest of us," the other boy said.

Victoria gazed to the side, looking guilty. She had noticed that their teacher paid more attention to her and that's why her rinkmates always go to her for help.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know."

"That's not enough."

The boys started tugging at her pigtails. "Owww, stop that!"

Victoria tried to get away but the boys kept poking her and tugging her hair. All of a sudden, Victor appeared and stood protectively in front of his sister with an angry expression.

"Leave my sestra alone!" he declared.

The young boys, scared now, ran away. Victor let out an angry huff then turned to Victoria, his expression shifting to concern.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" he asked while checking her over and fixing her pigtails. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

She shook her head, sniffling a little. "No, I'm okay. Thank you for helping me, big bratan. Why were they picking on me?"

Victor kneeled down to her level and smiled. "I guess they were jealous of your natural talent."

"Jealous?" Victoria repeated, unfamiliar with the word.

"It means that they wish they were as skilled as you. But, you shouldn't let them bring you down. Just keep doing your best okay?"

Victoria nodded.

Victor patted her head. "They may have also teased you because they think you're cute." His expression turned serious. "But don't worry. Big bratan will protect you from any boys that get too close to you."

Victoria didn't really understand her brother but she let him do whatever.

Victor stood up and grasped his sister's hand. "Papasha is on his way. How about I buy ice cream to cheer you up before he gets here?"

Victoria perked up immediately. "Okay!"

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Thank you all again for being patient. I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully it will be soon.**

 **Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! A few days ago, I mentioned in one of my stories that I was searching for a job and I finally found one after months of applying and interviews. Applying for jobs isn't as easy as people make it out to be. Anyway, I'm almost done with my one class so I should have plenty of time for updating soon. Thanks again for being patient with me and enjoy!**

* * *

For the past couple of weeks, Victor was very ecstatic. The reason was his very first ice skating recital was coming soon. His instructor thought it would be a great idea for the kids to have a recital in order to prepare them for competitive skating if that's what they chose. The instructor chose their music based on what they liked and choreographed most of their pieces, but the students were free to do anything they wanted.

Victor hadn't stopped talking about it since the day it was announced and his excitement caught on to Victoria. She was too young to do performances but she practiced with her brother and offered encouragement.

"I'm so excited, Victoria!" Victor exclaimed as he skated along on the backyard pond, practicing his routine. "The recital is in a few days and I'm so enthusiastic, I could burst!"

Victoria giggled as she obediently stood at the edge of the pond to give her brother enough space to practice.

"Will you really do competive skating later, bratan?" she asked.

"It's competitive, sestra," Victor corrected as he finished his piece with a flourish. He slid to Victoria's side and dragged her onto the ice to skate with him. "And I don't know yet. I guess I'll see how I feel about it after the recital. Maybe I'll do it after college since I don't have any idea what I want to do after."

"You're going to be an awesome figure skater, bratan," Victoria praised.

Victor chuckled and hugged her. "Thanks Victoria. I'm counting on you to cheer me on the loudest, okay?"

She nodded with a cute smile. "Okay."

They skated for another hour until the back door opened. Mamasha peeked her head outside. "Victor! Victoria! Come inside for lunch."

As soon as _lunch_ came out of her mouth, Victoria's face lit up. "Yay, lunch!"

The child hastily stepped off the pond, put on her skate guards, and ran to the house. Victor smiled and followed at a slower pace.

"Victor, after eating lunch, I want you to take a break from skating for a couple of days," Mamasha ordered.

"But Mamasha," Victor whined, "I have to keep practicing."

"I know how much this first recital means to you but it's also important to take a break," she reasoned. "You don't want an injury from overexertion before your first performance, do you?"

At his mother's explanation, Victor conceded. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess you're right."

Victor put away his skates and ate lunch with Victoria.

* * *

The day of the recital had finally arrived. Families and friends flooded into the ice skating building, filling up seats. Victor and his family stood off to the side of the incoming crowds.

Victoria hugged her brother. "You are going to be awesome, bratan!"

Victor chuckled and reciprocated the action. "Thanks sestra."

Papasha ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "Although this is just a recital, make sure to go all out, okay?"

Victor nodded. "Of course, papasha."

Mamasha hugged him tightly. "Break a leg, sweetie. If you get nervous, take deep breaths and don't rush your routine."

Victor smiled at his mother's coddling. "Don't worry Mamasha. I'll be fine."

"Bye everyone!" he yelled as he dashed to the side door where the other skaters were entering.

The parents waved their son goodbye while Victoria had a confused expression on her face. She tugged at her mother's pants.

"Mamasha, why did you tell bratan to break a leg? Isn't that a bad thing?"

She giggled at her daughter's confusion. "It's called a figure of speech, honey. When someone is performing, breaking a leg actually means good luck."

Victoria looked more puzzled than before but accepted her mother's words.

Papasha grasped her hand. "All right. Let's head inside to see if there are any good seats left."

They walked inside and managed to find front row seats. Victoria's dad placed her on his lap so she could see well. He then handed her something. Victoria looked at the object with curiosity.

"What is this Papasha?"

"It's a flower crown," he replied. "After Victor finishes his performance, put this on his head."

"How come?" she asked.

"At figure skating shows, giving flower crowns is like getting a trophy."

"Oh, okay."

The lights dimmed so everyone quieted down. All the skaters performed well then lastly was Victor. Victoria clapped loudly when her brother skated by. He saw his family and waved at them before skating to the center of the rink.

The music began and so did Victor. Victoria gazed at him in awe. The aura around him shifted to a more serious and graceful attitude. She could tell that her brother's playfulness was thrown out the window and replaced by something she's never seen in him before. Victor glided on the ice and performed the jumps like a professional ice skater who had many gold medals under his belt.

Victor finished his piece with a flourish. The entire audience stood up in applause. He bowed and waved to them.

"Victor!"

He looked at the direction of the voice and saw his sister waving at him. With a smile, he skated to his family. Victoria then placed the flower crown with red roses on his head, adjusting it so it can fit. Victor looked at her in surprise.

"It's a gift for you," she shouted loud enough for him to hear over the crowd.

His grin stretched and he leaned over to give a quick peck on Victoria's forehead. "Thank you!" he shouted before skating off the ice.

The recital finished so everyone left the building. Victor met up with his family outside. He ran to his little sister, lifting her into his arms and squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks again for the flower crown, sestra," he said.

Victoria giggled. "You're welcome."

"You were wonderful, Victor," Mamasha complimented. "Although it was just a recital, I could tell you were very serious."

"Thanks Mamasha."

"I agree with your mother," Papasha spoke up. "Now let's head home for a celebratory dinner."

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
